Another Teen Story
by cpht0102
Summary: Teen Story, you must read inside to see the summary! MUAHHHH! This is for my friend Taylor, yes you know who if your reading taydar95....Mainly Cole and Phoebe, but others too.This Chaper has been changed to M.
1. Start

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in the story except for ones that I add and I'll put it in here if I add a character. 

Summary: I know, I know, yet ANOTHER Teen Story, but I wanted to do one. Okay so Scroll down, cuz I don't want to write it up here!! HeHe

Another Teen Story

Characters that I don't own, Sadly...

Grams

Prue 17

Piper 16

Phoebe 15 (I know the ages are to close together but it only works like this...MUahh)

Andy 17

Cole 17

Leo 16 (caugh caugh 79 caugh caugh HeHeHe JK)

Jason 15

Dan 17

Now for the summary!!! (Prue) gets together with Andy, without Grams Knowing. Leo likes Piper, but she doesn't know, and gets together with Dan, without Grams Knowing. Jason likes Phoebe but Phoebe just likes him as a friend, All the girls like Cole but Phoebe doesn't and thats why he falls for her.

Yada Yada Yada, with some heart breaks inbetween. Okay, later on, theres going to be a week without Grams, plus it's Spring Break. MUAHHHHHH!!!!!!!


	2. The Ingredients

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters that were listed on Chapter 1. I do own Mr. Clously, Mrs. Schueler, and Miss Truner. And I'll add others later... 

Chapter 2: The Ingredients

_Prue's Class_

Mr.Clously looked down at his desk. "Yes, let's have Miss Halliwell with Andy, Cole, and Dan." Prue looked at her new 'buddies' and looked disgusted at the fact that she had to work with Dan and Cole, but then a look of joy went across her face as she realized that she was also in a group with Andy.

The Bell Rang. "Look at Miss Happy..." Dan said to Cole as they got up and went to talk to Prue and Andy.

"Okay so I say we get together tonight, tomorrow, and Wednesday to recheck it because it's due on Thursday?" Prue said in sort of a retoricle question.

"Sounds Good," Cole said then turned around. "..Now if you'll all excuse me, I have ladies that are waiting to admire me as I go to Chem. Chow" He finished walking out into the hall.

"That boy's self esteem is too high for his own good." Prue said turning back to Andy.

"Yeah but, What can ya do?" Andy said shrugging his shoulders.

"I guess you're right, hey do you want to do it at my house?" Prue said getting her book from her desk.

"Sure, Why not, it's closer. I'm thinkin' 3:30?" Andy said walking over to his desk and getting his book.

"Sounds Good, I'll tell Dan, you tell Cole." She said walking off to her locker.

"I'll do that." Andy said following Prue out the room then going to his locker.

_Out in the hallway Phoebe's locker is in_

"Ladies, how are we today?" Cole said walking slowly through the hall looking around the hall at all of the girls admiring him then stopped at Phoebe when he noticed she wasn't paying any attention to him at all.

"Hi Cole" The rest of the girls said with dreamy voices with Cole deciding to walk over to Phoebe's locker.

"And you miss? How are you today?" He whispered into her ear. She turned around and found out how close they actually were.

"Not interested." She said ignoring his eyes. Trying to slip out from behind him before she hit the lockers.

"Really? Then why won't you look me in the eyes?" He said slipping right back infront of her.

"Because I have class, and you're in my way. If you don't mind?" She said finally looking at him but not really looking at him.

When he finally realized that she had felt nothing when she looked at him, he let her go. But he felt something, he liked, and I mean REALLY liked her.

_Back to Phoebe_

Jason walks up to Phoebe, "Hey Phoebe, how ya doin today?" he said noticing she was a little pissed.

"A little creeped out by that guys ego." Phoebe said refering to Cole.

"Cole Turner? Yeah I know what you're saying. But what can you do? I mean, obviously, there was some reason for him walking over to you, of all people. Especially because he's 2 years older than you." He said trying to keep up.

"Maybe because I'm the only Sophmore that doesn't like him." Phoebe said keeping her eyes on rest of the school and not at Jason. "Well Jason, Got To Go, See you later." She walked off.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me tomorrow night. God, I suck." He said to himself.

_Piper's Locker_

Leo walks up to Piper. "Hey Piper, what's up?" He said sneaking up to her.

"God Leo! You scared me," She hit him with her book. "Don't Do That." Then turned back to her locker.

"Sorry, I promise I won't. Um Piper." He said and she turned around. "what?" She said a little confused. "Do you want to go to the movies tonight," She just looked at him "With Me?" He said not really thinking that he needed to add that.

"Um, Okay..." She said still confused. "I'll pick you up at say 4:30?" He said as she turned around to shut her locker.

"Okay, see you then." She said then walked away but he followed. "Umm, Piper." He said. "Yeah?" She said as she turned around.

"We both have English." He said walking beside her now.

"Oh, Duh, I'm sorry, I forgot." She said making sure she was keeping up.

* * *

Okay, I know this one is kinda short but, Oh well, IDC. I'm going to keep writing.. 


	3. The OFFICIAL Meet

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except for the teachers I mentioned previously and more that I'll add in. 

Chapter 3: The OFFICIAL Meet

_Halliwell Manor_

Prue opened the door to find Andy and Dan at the door. "Hey you guys, where's Cole?" She said looking around outside.

"He's Coming," He said, cut off by Cole walking up to them. "No I'm not, I'm here."

"That's nice, now can we please get this over with?" Dan said turning from Cole to Prue.

"Please." Prue said turning around and starting up the stairs.

"Where exactly are you going?" Andy said a little confused.

"My Room, coming?" She said not stopping. The boys followed her upstairs.

_Piper's Room_

"What's Prue doing?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"She's doing a project for History and she got stuck with Andy, Dan, and Cole." Piper said looking at herself in the mirror.

"Ugh, don't bring up Cole Turner, that man's ego drives me crazy! By the way, what are you doing?" She said.

"Getting ready for a date...With Leo." She said turning from the mirror back to Phoebe.

"With Leo?!" Piper Nodded. "Piper, may I ask why? I mean you don't like him, do you?" Phoebe said.

"I don't know Phoebe, I mean, I've never really thought of him as a boyfriend, more as a friend." She said walking over to the bed and sitting down.

"Piper, I think that you should go on the date, and if it sucks, it sucks, and if you find out you REALLY like him, well, slam dunk for you sis."

"I guess you're right. Okay, how do I look?" She said standing back up.

"You look beautiful." She said as the doorbell rang.

"That must be Leo." Piper said crossing her fingers. "Wish me luck." "Good Luck." Phoebe said as Piper walked out of the room, down the stairs, and to the door.

Phoebe heard some quick greetings, then the door shut.

"I'm hungry." Phoebe said to herself. She walked down the stairs and to the kitchen.

_Kitchen_

Phoebe walked into the kitchen to see Cole looking in the fridge. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!?!" Phoebe said walking over to him.

"Watch your language young lady," he said turning around smoothely then froze when he saw that it was Phoebe. "Phoebe" He said shocked that she lived here.

"You didn't answer my question." She said crossing her arms.

"I didn't think I needed too." He said inching towards her, while she backed up, until her managed to back her into the counter. "You should really watch your language." He whispered to her, then she got goose bumps and her heart started to beat faster. And he felt it.

"What, What do, do you want." She barely managed to get out as he slowly lowered his lips to hers. And she kissed back then put her hands around his neck.

About a minute later, after still kissing, Prue walks into the Kitchen. "Phoebe! What are you doing?!?!?!?!" Prue said running over to them.

Phoebe stopped kissing Cole when she found out that Prue was there. "Uh, I'm not really sure." Which she barely got out because Cole started kissing her neck.

"Phoebe, he is a Senior, you are a sophmore. He is 2 years older than you. And you," She said pointing at Cole. "You stop kissing my sister, she is too young to be with a Senior bad boy." She said trying to figure out what to do with the situation.

Cole stopped kissing Phoebe and put his arm around her waist. "I think I'm going to go back upstairs." He mumbled pointing upstairs, then walking past Phoebe and Prue. Unfortunelly, Prue caught part of his jacket.

"Oh no you're not, This is you're fault too. Phoebe is more innocent than that." She said now pulling him back towards to Phoebe.

As he stumbled back to Phoebe Prue kept talking. "Phoebe you are too young to be fooling around with a senior, that basically hits on every girl in school, none the less."

"Okay, one, we weren't fooling around, two, I don't hit on every girl in school, they just admire me, I mean look at me," Prue gives him a disgusted look. "and three," unfotunelly, Prue cut him off. "Oh there's a third excuse, please, enlighten me." "and three, you are not Phoebe's mother, she can do whatever she wants." He said putting his arm back around Phoebe's waist.

Prue looks at Phoebe. "Is that true Phoebe? Do you feel that way? That because I'm not mom, that I can't tell you that you shouldn't be messing up your life because of some guy?" Phoebe looked uncomfortable. "Phoebe?" Prue looked her up and down.

"Well, maybe sometimes, I mean come on Prue. I won't mess up, I'm a big girl." Phoebe said finally turning her head to Cole.

"Fine, if you really feel that way about it Phoebe, go ahead, do whatever you want, but don't think I'm going to help you hide this from Grams." Prue said turning around then starting to walk out of the room then finally calling, "You coming Cole?"

Cole looked down at Phoebe, "I'm sorry baby, I have to go finish our project." He said bending down to kiss her but was stopped when Phoebe said, "Do you reeeeeally have to go?" Then Cole continued on with his plan to kiss her.

After about a minute, he broke apart from their kiss, "I'm sorry baby, but I really have to finish the project. I promise I'll kiss you goodbye before I leave." He said bending down again to kiss her. Then after they had a quick kiss, Cole kissed the top of Phoebe's head and walked out of the room.

_Prue's Room While Cole and Phoebe were still in the kitchen_

Prue walked into the room, angry. "What happened?" Andy asked walking over to her.

"I found my sister and Cole, in the kitchen, making out! Where's Dan?" Prue said looking around the room.

"He had to go to the bathroom. Are you okay about this? I mean, she is a sophmore." He said trying to catch her gaze.

"I don't know how I feel about this. I mean, it's her decision, she is a sophmore and he is a senior, I think I just need something to help me digest this." She said walking over to her bed then sitting down.

"I think I have something that can help you." Andy said walking over to Prue, sitting down beside her and kissed her onto the bed, which she didn't object to.

_Outside Prue's Room_

Cole walks up the stairs and Dan walks out of the bathroom and up to him. "What took you so long?" Dan said wiping his hands on his jeans. Cole just looked at him. "Riiiight, so ready to go finish our project?" Dan said as he and Cole had still not paid attention to what was held inside Prue's room.

"Fine, lets go." Cole said, then both he and Dan walked into the room and saw what Prue and Andy had been doing.

* * *

HaHaHa, Cliff Hanger, I'll probably put another chapter up tonight, if not, tomorrow! Now, I know, it's kinda similar to my other story, in some ways, but, you know what, GET OVER IT!!!! Okay now, BIBI!!!! 


	4. Hating Hipicrits

Disclaimer: I only own The teachers and others that I will mention here. Other than that, I do not own any characters. 

Chapter 4: Hating Hipicrits

_Prue's Room_

"Whoa!!!! What the hell? What kind of freaking study group is this??!?!?!" Said an Freaked out Cole.

Dan and Cole had just witnessed Andy and Prue, making out, on her bed, laying horizontally.

"Yeah tell me about it! God, do we have to see this?!?!?!" Dan said Covering his eyes with his hand while Cole turned around as Andy and Prue got up.

"Hey, you know what's even sicker?!?!?! You, Cole Turner, a SENIOR, making out with my little sister, a SOPHMORE!!!!!That's Worse, So Shut Up." Prue said unwrinkling her clothes.

"Dude, you were making out with a sophmore? That's a little...well...sick." Dan said, carefully picking out his words. Cole glared back at him.

"I'd watch your words if I were you," Cole said keeping his glare. "Can we just get this over with?" He finished walking further into the room.

"I agree, I want to get this stupid project over with."Prue said then dazing off for a second. 'Oh My God, I kissed Andy!!!!' While Cole was thinking, 'Oh My God, I kissed a sophmore.Not half bad kissing either, Oh My God, she's also my study partners little sister.'

Then they both came back.

They finished their project. "Ok so we all agree that nothing about this afternoon's events leaves this house?" Prue said getting up.

There were a mixture of 'yeahs' in the room. "Good." Prue said Smiling as the boys got up. "I guess I'll see you guys tomorrow." Dan said then left.

"Andy, we need to talk," Prue said then turned to Cole, "And you, You need to go talk to my sister." "Which Room?" Cole said. "2nd room down to the right." She said.

Cole left the room to go find Phoebe and Prue walked over to her door and shut it.

_Phoebe's Room_

Phoebe was sitting on her bed when Cole walked in and shut her door.

"Cole," Phoebe said as Cole walked over to her bed, "Shhhhh..." He said as he kissed her onto her bed.

"Cole...We...we need...need t...to...to talk...Oh My God" She said trying to talk between kisses. Mission Failed...

Phoebe pulled apart so she could talk. "Cole, we need to ta, ta, talk." Which was all Phoebe could get out as Cole kissed down her neck when she started taking off his jacket and then going for his shirt...

_Same time in Prue's Room_

Prue walks from her door over to her bed. "Andy, we need to talk."

Andy walks over to her computer desk and sits down, "You're right, we do." He said as he crossed his arms.

"I mean, are we...a couple, am I you're girlfriend now?" Prue asked.

"I don't know. Do you want to be my girlfriend?" He asked her back.

Prue gets a smile on her face, "Maybe this will help clarify your question." She said as she walked over to him, put her hands around his neck, and kissed him as he smiled.

She broke their kiss, still staying close to him, "Does that help you any?"

He got a sly smile on his face, "I'm not sure yet. I think I need some more help." And returned her favor.

About 2 minutes later, they heard a few moans and broke apart, "Hey. Did you hear Cole leave yet?" Prue said curiously.

"I don't think so. why?" He asked a little confused about why Prue was talking about Cole.

"Because he was going to talk to Phoebe," Then she realized what happened, "I'll be right back." She said turning around and running to Phoebe's room to see what Cole and Phoebe were doing.

_Phoebe's Room_

Cole and Phoebe were basically doing the same thing, except Cole's Shirt was already off and he was taking Phoebe's off, while still kissing, with a few moans escaping every once in a while.

Prue ran in on them, well exactly what they were doing, "Phoebe!!! What the hell do you think you're doing? Oh My God, you've gone too far Turner!"

Cole rolled off of Phoebe, got up, and put his shirt and his jacket back on, "Prue, listen, I can explain," Prue cut Cole off. "Oh so you can explain why you were on top of my sister that is 2 years younger than you, both of you, shirtless, Please!!!"

"It's Fine that you blame me for all of this, that's fine. But I didn't force Phoebe to do this, she could've stopped at any time, but she didn't choose to. So Next time you blame someone, get your facts straight," He said then paused. "I'm Gonna go, Phoebe, I'll see you tomorrow." He kissed her while she was still on the bed and walked past Prue.

Prue and Phoebe heard the front door slam, Phoebe got up and put her shirt back on. "Phoebe listen," Phoebe cut Prue off, "No Prue, I made a decision and you said you were fine with it, but that you wouldn't help me hide it, which is fine, but do not go back on you're word." Phoebe said walking from her bed to her closet.

"I did not say I was fine with it Phoebe, I said that you can do whatever you want, but I am not anywhere close to being fine with it. He is a SENIOR, Phoebe and you are a SOPHMORE. What are you doing?" She said walking over to Phoebe.

"I'm picking out my outfit for school tomorrow." she said as she got out a black leather tube top, and dark jeans.

A new IM popped up from somebody Phoebe didn't have on her Buddy list.

The screen name was 'CoalTurner' (Yes i know I spelled it wrong) and the message was

'hey baby, meet me the park 5:30 what's u're fav ice cream flav'

Phoebe ran over to her computer and read the IM then replied back

'k, c u there n chocolate'

She closed the IM and added Cole to her buddy list. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to pick out yet another outfit for tonight. Is Andy still here?"

"Oh Crap." Prue said and walked back to her room.

"HeHe, just a distraction to get back to my business." She walked back over to her closet, picked out a pair of dark jeans and a lime green top that said 'Lust' is big letters then below 'is better than Love'.

"Perfect." She said, changed, then walked to the bathroom to do her hair.

_Prue's Room_

Andy was sitting at Prue's Desk looking at her buddy list when Prue walked in.

"Whatcha lookin' at?" She asked walking over to him.

"Just your buddy list." He said looking at some of the profiles for them.

"Really, interesting?" She said putting her arms around his neck.

"Not as interesting as..." He said turning the chair around and kissed Prue. Then pulled apart.

"Hmm, I concur." She said and kissed him back as he moved over to the bed.

Phoebe walked by Prue's room silently then whispered, "Hipicrit." and walked out of the house.


	5. When Lust Takes Over 2:1

Disclaimer: The only characters I own are the teachers, CoalTurner (The Screen Name), and others that I will mention here, sadly, i do not own any of the other characters... 

Chapter 5: When Lust takes over 2:1

Okay, I had to skip like 20 minutes, and in those 20 min. Phoebe walks to the park, Andy and Prue are still making out on her bed, except the doors locked and like half of their clothes are off, Grams is still at work, and Leo and Piper are still on their date.

_Park_

Phoebe walks up behind Cole, without him knowing, and taps him on the shoulder and he turns around, "Phoebe" Phoebe sort of cuts him off, "Cole we need to talk."

"I think we do too," He waits a second to see if she says anything then continues. "Phoebe, I want to explain earlier today." He pauses again, "But I think we should do it someplace where our mouths can't actually meet each other." He said with a sly smile on his face.

Phoebe sees the smile, then smirks. "And where do you propose we go Mr.Turner?" She said, half expecting his answer to be 'My Place'.

He knew what she expected him to say. "Not Quite. I was actually thinking we should go out to eat. It is only 5:30. I thought you might be hungry." He said as his smile disappeared.

Phoebe sighed, "Okay, where are we going?"

Cole's smile reappeared, "Follow Me."

_Leo's Car outside of the Halliwell Manor_

"Leo, I had a great time tonight." Piper said.

"Well I'm glad you did." He said as he leaned over to kiss her and mission sucessful.

"Goodnight." Piper said as Leo leaned in to kiss her again.

"Goodnight." Piper got out of the car and walked inside.

_Prue's Room_

Prue and Andy were, well, in bed, sleeping.

Piper walked upstairs and saw something unusual, Prue's door. It was shut. She opened the door to see Prue's head resting on Andy's Chest.

Piper ran over to Prue and Andy and shook Prue's Shoulder. "Prue! Prue! Get your ass out of bed, on second thought, don't stay there, but get the hell up!"

Prue woke up to see Piper yelling at her, she turned her head to see Andy, naked, under her.

"Piper Listen, I can explain."

"I'm Sure as Hell you can, Grams is going to be home in half an hour, how were you planning to explain this, to HER?!?!?"

"Well if you'll listen, maybe I can tell you."

"I'm all Ears."

_Restaurant_

The waitress was done taking their orders. "Cole, we really need to talk now." Phoebe said as the waitress left.

"You're right, we do," Cole Paused. "I love you, Phoebe."

Phoebe sighed and looked down at the table. "Cole..." Cole cut her off. "No Phoebe, I love you, and I don't care if you don't love me back but I'm telling you now so that you know."

Phoebe looked back up at him. "Cole, How do I know that you actually mean it?"

"Because I've never told a girl I loved her, even if we really liked each other. Phoebe the reason I love you, is because the second I looked into your eyes I felt a way that I have never felt before, because I have never liked a girl that was two years younger than me."

Phoebe got up, walked over to Cole, sat down in his lap and kissed him, "I love you too." She whispered into his ear then kissed him again.

"Phoebe, people are staring, come on, I'm taking you some where," He paused for a second. "Some where more private." She gave him a mischievous smile. "Lead the way."

_Prue's Room_

"If you don't mind, Piper, can you leave so we can get dressed???" Prue asked still resting in bed.

"With Pleasure." Piper said walking out of the room and shutting the door behind her.

_Cole's House_

Phoebe and Cole are walking from into the house. "Are your parents home???" Phoebe asked stopping in her tracks, bringing Cole along with her because their arms were linked.

"No, they're out of town for the rest of the month. Why?" He asked a little curiously.

"Because, if they were, then I couldn't do this." She said before she wrapped her hands around his neck and kissed him. Cole put his arms around her waist as he moved her over to the couch.

After a couple of minutes of making out on the couch, Cole broke apart. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked as she moved her lips to his neck and started taking off his shirt.

"I love you..." She said then kissing him again on the lips. He broke apart again. "Then I guess we're going to have to take this somewhere else." He said giving her a mischievous smile.

She kissed him again as he slowly got up then starting to go for the stairs, and at the same time Cole removing her shirt, and skirt as they moved up the stairs.

Half way up the stairs, "God, could walking up stairs take any freaking longer!?!?!?" Cole asked and Phoebe giggled.

_Upstairs in Cole's Room_

Cole had moved Phoebe to his bed, but instead, Cole had moved down to her neck. "MMMMMM...Cole...Cole...quit...quit teasing me! you...you suck if you...you keep...keep doing this." Phoebe said trying to unzip his jeans.

"That's my plan baby, do you hate me?" He asked teasingly.

"I won't if you stop teasing me." She said putting out her lower lip.

"Hmmmm, I'll consider it." He said.

* * *

Don't worry, I'll continue from here in the next chapter, I'm just tired so, CHOW! 


	6. Already More Issues

Disclaimer: The only characters that I own are The Teachers, CoalTurner (the screen name) and the School Janitor. I might add more but for this chapter, I don't have any more. Technically, I don't own Cole's Parents but I do own their bodies. I do not own any other characters. 

You can IM and give me ideas or reviews by IM'ing me at CoalTurner on AIM. I just made it.

PLease, Please, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!

Chapter 6: Already More Issues

_Cole's Room, Again_

"Well maybe you should consider it faster." She said looking like she's a child that's not getting her way.

"Very Tempting, But I don't think so." He said continuing to kiss her neck.

"Then maybe I won't..." She started but was cut off by Cole's lips. Phoebe pulled apart, "Mr.Turner, you've been a very bad boy this year." she said finishing with a wag of her finger.

"Then I guess I'll just have to get punished won't I?" Cole said jokingly.

"I suppose you wi," Fortunely, AGAIN, Cole cut her off.

They continued kissing for like 5 minutes, except now Phoebe's Bra and Cole's Jeans were also off. Not hearing the front door open and close or people walk into the house, up the stairs and open Cole's Bedroom door.

However, they did hear Cole's Mother, "Cole, what in the name of God are you doing?"

Phoebe and Cole turned around, "Mother, What the Hell are you doing home a week early?!?!?" Cole said filled with outrage.

"I believe that I asked you first. And don't speak to me like that." Elizabeth said covering her eyes with her hand.

Phoebe and Cole got dressed, without saying a word. And finally Phoebe broke the ice, not very well though. "Cole baby, I think I'm gonna go home, k?" Phoebe said and Cole nodded, she kissed him quickly on the lips and walked over to his mother still standing in the door way.

"It was nice to meet you Mrs.Turner." Phoebe said, smiling at Elizabeth then leaving the house.

"Cole, what were you doing?" Elizabeth said walking into the room.

Cole made no facial movements, just walked over to his computer desk and sat down, looking over reports he had on his computer and starting to IM people that were online.

"Fine, obviously you're not in the mood to talk about this now," Elizabeth started but was interrupted by Cole, "Or never, Don't think for One minute that I would ever talk to you about something like this." Cole said not even turning around to look at his mother.

Elizabeth started to tear up and left the room. "Finally." Cole said letting out a sigh then closing his door.

_Prue's Room_

Prue and Andy got dressed when Piper went to the kitchen. "Prue I think I'm gonna go home, I'll call you tonight." Andy said kissing Prue on the cheek then walking downstairs and out the door.

"PIPER!!!" Prue said trying to figure out where Piper went. "KITCHEN!!!!" Piper yelled back.

_Kitchen_

Prue walked down to the kitchen. "Okay, now, explain." Piper said walking over to the Coffee maker with a coffee cup and pouring coffee into the cup then sipping it.

"Right, explain. Well, Piper, When a man and a woman love each other they," "No, not the talk about sex you moron, it's about me walking in on YOU and Andy, in bed. Explain that" Piper said with a 'your stupid' look on her face.

"Um, Okay, well Piper, Andy and I are Seniors, we are graduating in a couple months and we really like each other. What else do you want me to explain?" Prue said walking over to the coffee maker and pouring herself a cup of coffee too.

"Maybe the fact that if I had been Grams you and Andy would both be dead." Piper said.

"Yeah but You aren't Grams so theres no problem." Piper started to speak but Prue interrupted. "Look Piper, it's not like we're in Cole and Phoebe's position where Andy is two years older than me and he's graduating high school and I'm still a sophmore."

"Wait did you say Cole and Phoebe? Since when are they in a situation?" Piper said now very, very confused.

"Oh, since Cole fell for Phoebe and after Cole kissed Phoebe, she fell for him too. God, they probably would've been in the bedroom if I hadn't of gone to the kitchen, or if Phoebe never moaned when a guy was kissing, down her neck, when they were on her bed." Prue said getting a small smile.

"What?!?!?!?! How could this happen in one day? I go on a date and all Hell breaks loose? What else happened when I was gone?" Piper said kind of Astonished about all that can happen in a few hours.

"Nope, that's all of the gossip of the Halliwell Manor for today." Right as Prue finished her sentence Phoebe bursted through the back door.

"I almost slept with Cole like ooh 15 minutes ago! Then his Mom and Dad got home early and his mom caught us." Phoebe practially Yelled.

"WHAT?!?!?!" Prue yelled even louder than Phoebe. "Phoebe, Phoebe HOW?!?!?!?! And What do you mean by caught, like what stage?!?! I am gonna kill Turner tomorrow!!!!!" Prue yelled even louder than before.

"No Prue you can't, It wasn't really his fault. Well I guess he could've waited to tell me he loved me until the second date but," Phoebe said pacing around the Kitchen.

"He told you WHAT?!?!?! Phoebe, Phoebe, OKay, What, What did you say after he said that?" Prue said starting to calm down.

"I told him I loved him too, and we were at a restaurant and I went and sat on his lap and started kissing him and then he said people were staring so he said we should go somewhere more private, and then we went back to his place and we were kissing on the couch, then he asked me If I really wanted to do this, then I said I love you and he said we should probably take this somewhere else, so we were going up the stairs and he started to take off my shirt and my skirt and I already took off his shirt, then when we were in his room, we were lying on his bed and he was teasing me and I told him to stop and I started unzipping his pants, then we started kissing again, then he took my bra off and I took his jeans off, then when we were kissing his parents got home early and his mom walked in on us and said 'What in the name of God are you doing?' then Cole got really mad at her 'cause they weren't supposed to be home for the rest of the week, then I said that I was going to go and then I left." Phoebe said letting out a gasp and starting to cry.

"Hey, it's going to be alright." Piper said walking over to her and giving her a reassuring hug.

"It is not alright, Phoebe, if it wasn't for Cole's parents coming home early, you would still be at Coles, and you would've slept with him. What if Grams found out?" Prue said with a look of a mixture of rage and concern on her face.

"Except I wanted to, Prue. When I'm with Cole, nothing else in the world matters. You know what? You couldn't understand this, I'm going to my room." Phoebe said and walked off to her room.

"I'm really worried about her Piper, she could get seriously hurt." Prue said now with just concern on her face.

"I know, me too, but we can't do anything to stop her Prue, I mean, it's not like she's going to listen to us." Piper said with the same look of Concern as Prue.

"You know we should probably go to our rooms too, Grams is going to be home in a little bit and I don't want her to know about any of this." Prue said now with less concern even though she still had all of it.

"You're right, I'm gonna clean up real quick then I'll come upstairs." Piper said looking at the cups of coffee.

"I'll do mine, you do yours, but just barely wash it out." Prue said getting her cup and running over to the sink.

_Phoebe's Room_

Phoebe's sitting at her desk looking down the line of people online and Cole's away, the message is 'doin' sumdin betta then listenin' to you, loser' Phoebe smiles then IM's Cole not knowing that he's still at his desk.

'Hey, meet me at my locker tomorrow after school, Love you (Kissing Smilie)'

Then she got a reply from Cole 'luv u 2' She smiled.

Phoebe turned her monitor off and went to sleep, but someone IM'd her 'Hey, Wanna go out tomorrow'

* * *

MUAHHHHHH, WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN NEXT???????????? Review Review Review People, I'm not doing this for nothing. 


	7. The Almost Battle

Disclaimer: The only characters that I currently own are the teachers, CoalTurner(SN, IM me on AIM with that for feedback and whatnot), the Janitor, the girls that are in the hall that admire Cole, Suzi, and no more for this chapter. I do not own any other characters.

Review Review Review People

Chapter 7: The Almost Battle

Next Morning

Upstairs Hall

"Girls, Time to Get Up!" Grams yelled to wake the girls up all at once.

Phoebe's Room

Phoebe woke up and remembered yesterday's events. She ran out into the hall as Prue and Piper walked out of their rooms.

"You guys didn't tell Grams anything did you?" She whispered even though Grams was already downstairs making Breakfast.

"No Phoebe, we don't want to tell Grams anything. Now all three of us are involved in this. But that's okay, we're going to help you through this, now can we go get dressed?" Piper said now getting mad because they were all still in their pajamas.

"Yes, good idea." Prue said then walked back into her room.

Half an Hour Later at School

Phoebe's standing at her locker and somebody wraps their arms around her waist "Love the Outfit" Cole whispers into her ear and starts kissing down her neck. She immediately knows who it is. "Does it turn you on baby?" She asked seductively.

She turns around so she's facing him. "I think there's only one way to find out," Cole pauses then finishes "After School." and starts kissing her.

She breaks apart, "Hmmm, I think I like that idea." She said just as seductively as the first time she spoke and kissed him back.

After a minute, Jason walks up to the scene and clears his throat, "So not only do you not reply to my Instant Message but you make me feel even worse by letting this jerk suck on your face? God you could've just said 'no'."

Cole and Phoebe both stop and look at Jason, "Jason what are you talking about, I never got an IM from you yesterday." Phoebe said confused.

Jason looked up at Cole then back at Phoebe. "Last Night, at like 7:30, I asked you if you wanted to go out tonight and you never replied back." Jason said continuing to switch from looking at Phoebe to Cole then back and then realized that Cole's arm was around Phoebe's waist.

"Well, I didn't get your message because I went to bed at 7:15 last night because I was" Phoebe stopped herself then continued, "Because when I went to talk to Cole about our 'encounters' when he was over to work on the project we went back to," She stopped herself again but before she could continue,

"We went back to my place." Cole finished for Phoebe because he could tell of the struggle in her voice.

"That's, That's Nice, so he seduced you when he was at your house just so he could get a sophmore in bed? That's Sick." Jason said just looking at Phoebe now.

"Does it look like I seduced her DAMMIT! How Dare you accuse me of doing something like that!" Cole yelled at Jason now very Angry.

"Okay Cole, You need to calm down." Phoebe said trying to restrain Cole from attacking Jason.

"I would calm down, if this kid didn't just say that I tried to seduce you!" Cole yelled trying to break out of Phoebe's hold.

"First of All, I'm not a 'Kid'. Second, I actually like Phoebe, I'm not trying to get her to admire me." Jason said waiting to step back because Cole is going to punch him at any moment.

Cole smiled, "Excuse me? I don't like Phoebe," Cole said knowing the Phoebe knew what he meant.

"Yeah I figured." Jason said starting to smile.

"I love her, like you could never imagine." He said and Jason's smile disappeared and turned into a frown.

"Jason, if Cole didn't like me, then why would he even bother? He's graduating in a couple months, he's the most popular guy in this school when it comes to girls. Or atleast he was." She said looking up at him and smiling.

"What do you mean, 'Was' Miss Halliwell?" Cole said actually very curious.

"Was as in you're mine now, if those girls want to admire you that's fine, but if even one lays a finger on you, they're dea," Phoebe was cut off by Cole's lips. At this sight, Jason left, in a huff.

As soon as their kiss ended, "meat." Phoebe finished what she was saying then looked back to where Jason had been standing.

"Where'd Jason go?" Phoebe said confused.

"Probably to class, or just got angry at the sight of seeing us together." Cole said and smiled. "Speaking of which, we should both be in class right now, 2 period started 5 minutes ago." He finished, laughing.

"Oh Crap, Bye Baby, I love you." She said, kissed him on the lips and walked off to class.

"Love you too." Cole whispered to himself, and the empty hall.

Outside of Piper's class for 2nd Period

Leo walked up to Piper talking to friends, "Hey" He said smoothely.

"Hey right back" Piper said turning around.

"Hey Piper, do you want to go out again tonight?" Leo asked very nervously.

"Yeah sure. What's the plan?" Piper asked making Leo walk with her to her locker.

"It's a surprise." he said slyly.

"I'm a fan of surprises." Piper said turning to her locker.

"Good. I"ll pick you up at 5. Oh and wear something like what you wore last night." Leo said walking closer to her so he was talking into her ear.

"Then I guess I'll not only see you then but I'll also see you at English." She said starting to giggle because of what happened yesterday.

"I guess you will." He whispered then turned around and left.

End of Prue's Class for 3rd Period

All of the students got up and started shuffling out of the classroom when Andy, Cole and Dan walked over to Prue's desk.

"So do we have to meet again today?" Dan asked stretching the 'have'.

"No, I'd say I can make the final touches because we basically can't stand each other, except for you, Andy." She said turning to Andy and away from Cole and Dan.

"Thank you." Dan said and walked out of the classroom.

Andy, Cole, and Prue stood in an uncomfortable silence. "Okay, well, I'm just gonna go." Cole said then left.

Andy and Prue stood in silence for another minute then Andy sort of, broke the ice. "We should probably get to 4th Period. Um, Can we talk about," He paused, "Us after school."

"Um sure, come over to my house?" She asked and he looked nervous when she said that. "We can talk in the Conservatory, I promise." She said getting a small smile.

"Okay, sounds good. See you then." Andy said with not a look of nervousness on his face. Andy and Prue both left the classroom and went to their lockers.

When Prue was at her locker she got a text from Phoebe: 'Prue, I'm going to Suzi's house after school. Be home late.'

Prue smiled at the fact that Phoebe was going to a friends, instead of going to Cole's.

Then she got another text, from Piper: 'Hey Prue, I'm going on a date with Leo at 5 so tell Grams where I went when she get's home'  
End of Chapter 7, I'm going to write another chapter as soon as this gets up, but I wanted to end it here. See you at 8 


	8. Spilled Window Cleaner

Disclaimer: The only Characters I own are The teachers, The Janitor, (Screen Name) CoalTurner, Suzi, the Principal, Chato Furea, and the girls that admire Cole in the hall. I do not own any other characters. 

Review, Review! IM me at CoalTurner on AIM if you want to give ideas for FanFic or help with sumthing, OK READ ON, Cole/PHoebe Lovers, Read ON

Chapter 8: Spilled Window Cleaner

After School

_Conservatory_

"Prue, I think we need to talk about yesterday." Andy said staring at the floor.

"You're right, we do. Do you want to our relationship to be where we were last night, or do you want to start fresh?" Prue asked.

"I'm up for whatever you want. Which would be...?" He said

_Phoebe's Locker_

Phoebe's pacing back and forth in the hall that her locker's in when somebody grabs her from behind and pulls her into the Janitor's closet.

"Cole" She said but it was muffled because his lips crashed onto hers.

When he moved his lips to her neck, he picked her up by her thighs and she put her legs around hips and he pushed her against the one wall that didn't have shelves mounted on it. He moved his lips back to hers.

All the while, they were knocking stuff over and she pulled apart and started giggling. "What?" He asked confused.

"We're in the Janitor's Closet, at school." She said still giggling, then became very serious.

"So?" He asked, still confused.

"So the first time where we might actually have sex is going to be in the Janitor's Closet at School?" She said still very serious.

"I'm guessing you'd like it to be somewhere, I don't know, more special? Although if you want to be somewhere clean, this is the place to go." He said smiling then getting the same look of seriousness she had.

"Very Funny," She said hitting him playfully on the chest, "But I do wish it was somewhere more special." She said turning her head.

He kissed her cheek, "Okay, where do you want to go? I'd say you have to rule out about half of San Fransisco." He putting her down but keeping his arms around her waist.

"Well, how am I to know? You tell me, where's the most, romantic place you know around here?" She asked finally turning so she looking into his eyes.

"A pool?" He asked not really thinking that's where they'd go.

"Uh, no. Are you being atleast somewhat serious about this?" She asked trying not to make it sound mean.

"I'm kidding," he paused for a moment thinking. "Uh Hello? Earth To Turner." She said waving her hand infront of his face.

He came out of his thoughts, "Follow Me." He said, grabbing her and pulling her out of the Janitor's closet and knocking over a bottle of opened window cleaner but neither of them noticed.

They started walking throught the halls to get out of the school and accidentally ran into the Janitor, "Watch where you're going you two." The Janitor said and they kept going their ways.

Before they were out of hearing range, "Will Do Sir, Will Do." Cole said and Phoebe started giggling.

_Prue's Room_

"I think I'm up for the first suggestion." Andy said as he pushed Prue against a wall.

"Mmmm, I agree, but shouldn't we be continuing our relationship on my bed?" Prue asked walking away from Andy and to her door, shut it and locked it then walked back to him.

"I think we're seeing eye to eye." Andy said moving her over to her bed.

_Janitor's Closet_

When the Janitor got to his closet, the second he stepped in he noticed one of the opened bottle of window cleaner was knocked onto the floor then he saw that more stuff was knocked over. He remembered that the teenagers that bumped into him were coming from the way to the Janitor's Closet and that the boy's jacket was wet.

He also remembered seeing the boy in the senior classes and vaguely remembered the girl being in Sophmore classes. He walked to the Principal's office.

_Cole's Car_

"Cole, where are we going?" Phoebe asked confused because of where they were.

"You'll see when we get there." He said continuing to drive. They pulled into Chato Furea, "Chato Furea, Cole, this place i" Cole cut her off with his lips.

When he finally pulled apart, "Follow me."

"Are you sure?" She asked before getting out of the car.

"Well, I would like to know what your cover story is for being out all night." He said with a sly smile.

"Oh Crap, I almost forgot," She got out her cell phone, "I am going to call Prue and tell her that I'm spending the night at Suzi's." She dialed numbers then when Prue finally answered the phone, _"Phoebe, this better be pretty frickin' good."_ "Ooh, I see you're obviously doing, something, but it kinda is, I'm spending the night at Suzi's. So tell Grams when she gets home. K? Bye." Phoebe flipped her phone shut before Prue had a time to answer.

"There, now we have no problems. Now let's go"

* * *

R&R People, Please, Okay, So, Good, Bad? Please, Please, Please, REVIEW!!!! 


	9. The Catch

Disclaimer: The only characters I own are the Teachers, The Janitor, Suzi Martin, Julie Martin, The Principal, Chator Furea, CoalTurner (SN), the ppl that work at the hotel, and the girls that admire cole in the hall. I do not own any other characters. 

Sorry for the last chapter be kinda short, I didn't know it was that short. Okay, the story has been changed to M for well, you'll figure out why. But I suggest if you're under 16 you ignore this chapter and wait for the next one. K REview!!!!!

Chatper 9: First and Second Time

Chato Furea, Lobby

"May I help you sir?" The lady behind the desk asked as Cole and Phoebe walked in.

"Yes, I need one room for tonight." Cole said as he and Phoebe walked over to the lady at the desk.

"Okay," She looks down at her computer and types for a minute. She looks back up at them, "Okay, we do have a room open until 3:00 tomorrow afternoon."

"Yeah that's fine." Cole said looking down at Phoebe then back to the lady.

The lady looked down and picked up a card, "Here's your card, your room number is 367, it's on floor 5." She handed him the card. "Do you have any bags that the bell boy can take up for you?" She said looking at their empty hands.

"No, but Thank you." He said and he and Phoebe walked to the elevator.

Prue's Room

"Wow, Wow, Wow." Prue said getting out of bed and getting jeans.

"Yeah." Andy said already out of bed and picking up his shirt from the floor.

"Um, Yeah, I'm not really sure if you should leave because Grams is going to be home in like," She looked at her clock, "10 minutes, or if you should stay and you can meet her."

"I think I'm gonna go for the leaving now, I'm not ready to meet your grandmother." He said walking behind her and kissing down her neck.

"Mmm, okay, if you're going to leave, I suggest you leave now because if we continue like this my Grandmother is going to catch us the way we were like 5 minutes ago." Prue said turning around.

"You're Right, you're right." Andy said taking a step back.

She walked foward to him, "Bye Baby." She said just close enough to kiss him, then walked over to her bed to make it.

"Bye." Andy said and walked out the door.

Elevator

Cole and Phoebe had only been in the elevator for 2 seconds before they started making out, they were hitting the walls with their backs too many times to count, if only they knew that it would hurt them as bad as they had gotten hurt when doing so.

When the elevator stopped they started walking out, still making out, but Cole kept his eyes open so he could find their room. When they finally came to their door he moved them over to the door and pulled the key out of his back pocket and struggled to get it to unlock correctly.

When it finally did, he opened the door and spotted the bed. He pulled apart, "JackPot" He said jokingly and she hit him playfully on the chest then pulled the collar down so his head would come down along with it. "So Mr.Turner, what are we going to do with an empty hotel room, that we have for the rest of tonight, and until tomorrow afternoon?" She asked in the voice like a little girl.

"Oh I've got ideas." He said seductively and started walking towards her until he backed against a wall, he pushed his lower body against her and she could feel the buldge in his pants, he picked her up by her thighs and she put her legs around his waist still against the wall.

"What are we going to do now, Mr.Turner?" She asked getting a mischievous smile on her face.

"HMMMM" He said and kissed down her neck.

"I, I, I think, I like th," She was cut of by Cole's Lips as he started taking off her shirt then moving her over to the bed.

She started taking off his shirt as he started going for her skirt.

She was on bottom and he was on top, her skirt and top were already off and as he kissed down her neck then down to her bra, stopped and started taking it off, she unzipped his jeans and ran her hand over the buldge in his boxers ans smiled.

(Okay so here's the picture. Cole's in his boxers and Phoebe's just in panties)

"I love you so much" He said between kisses on her breasts then she pulled him up so she could kiss him on the lips then she pulled apart, "I love you two" then kissed him again as he started pulling off her underwear while she pulled off his boxers to find that he was very big.

Without being able to control himself any longer, he thrusted into her and she gasped. Still inside of her he leaned to where his lips were at her ear. "Do you want me to stop baby?" He asked in a way where the only answer that one could say was 'no' "No baby, Don't Stop." She said nervously because as of about 6 seconds ago, she was still a virgin.

He pulled back to where he was and thrusted into her again, and she gasped, again. He leaned back to her ear, "Are you sure baby? You seem nervous." He asked very serious, not like before. "I am, but I'm fine baby. I don't want you to stop." She said and kissed his cheek.

Before he pulled back, he bit the bottom of her ear. When he pulled back he slowly slid in and out of her because of her nervousness, every time going in a little faster than the last time.

When he was at the same speed, she moaned. "Mmmmm, Baby don't stop." She said closing her eyes.

"Wasn't planning to." He said laying on her but keeping his weight off of her and starting to kiss her.

He pulled back after a little while, and deciding that she wasn't nervous anymore, he thrusted into her, harder, and faster.

Halliwell Manor Kitchen

Prue is sitting at the table sipping coffee when Grams walks in the back door.

"Prue, What are you doing in here," She says then looks down at Prue's Coffee. "Drinking Coffee at this late in the day?" Grams asked walking over to another chair and sitting down.

"I was bored, and I didn't have any homework, so I decided to sit at the table with a cup of coffee and..." Prue Stops.

"And...?" Grams asked Confused.

Prue tried to think a good replacement for thinking about Cole and Phoebe, and Andy. "Think about how close I am to...graduating." Prue said thinking things up as she said it.

"Yes it's very exciting. Prue I have to talk to you about something." Grams said changing her tone from confused to serious.

"Okay, about what?" Prue asked sort of excited.

"I'm going on a trip when you girls are on Spring Break."

"Okay," She pauses to see if Grams says anything else. "Anything else I should know?"

"Just that I don't want any parties." She says.

"If that's all, then you have nothing to worry about Grams." Prue said getting her cup and walking over to the sink.

"Oh, Phoebe wanted me to tell you she's spending the night at Suzi's house tonight." Prue said walking out of the room and saying "Goodnight Grams"

Principal's Office

The Janitor barged into the Principal's Office, "Janitor Marzy, What is the meaning of this?" The Principal asked Confused. "I need to look up two students. They were in my Closet earlier today and they knocked over most of my supplies." The Janitor said and the Principal was still confused. "Okay, do you know the grades?" The Principal asked turning from the Janitor to his computer and clicked on an icon to bring up Skyward (The School Directory used at my school).

"I'm pretty sure he was a senior. But I'm not sure about the girl." The Janitor said walking behind the Principal's Desk.

"Okay, Uh, Help yourself, just get me when you find them." The Prinicpal said getting up from his chair and walking out of the room.

The Janitor started flipping through Male Seniors with Dark Hair. When he FINALLY came across Cole's name he saved the page and went to Female Seniors with Dark Hair. But he didn't come across Phoebe's Name, although he did come across a girl that looked very similar to Phoebe, Prue Halliwell.

When he figured out Phoebe wasn't a senior he went to Female Juniors with Dark hair. He didn't come across Phoebe, but he did come across another similar girl, Piper Halliwell. 'Well, I'm guessing that this girl is related to these girls, somehow.'

He went to get the Principal. "Principal Johnson, I found the boy, and I found two girls that look very similar to the other one and their last name is Halliwell." The Janitor said walking up to the principal.

"What's the boy's name? And what are the names of the girls you found?" The principal said rubbing his chin with between his index finger and his thumb.

"Cole Turner. And the girl's names are Prue and Piper Halliwell."

"Cole Turner, Boy's ego is too high for his own good. Prue, Piper, and...Phoebe, Phoebe Halliwell." The Principal said walking past the Janitor and to his computer.

He went into Sophmore Females with Dark Brown Hair and pulled up Phoebe's name as the Janitor walked to him. "Is that her?" The Principal asked.

"Yeah. How old is she?" The Janitor said looking over the page.

"Sophmore and if I know Turner, he wasn't in the Janitor's closet with Miss Halliwell to find the cleaner." The Principal said picking up the phone on the desk and dialing a number. 'Hello?' The other line said in an elderly voice.

"Miss Halliwell?" The Principal asked very concerned.

Cole and Phoebe's Room

Cole rolled off of Phoebe, both of them breathless. "That was," Phoebe pauses, "Wow."

"Yeah, I think Wow says it all." Cole says getting up and putting his jeans back on then starts walking to the phone on the table. "Hungry My Dear?" He asked.

"How could I not be?" Phoebe asked walking over to Cole with his shirt and her underwear on then putting her hands on his neck and kissing him.

He pulls apart because he knew what would happen next if they didn't pull away. "Let's get something to eat first, then we can," He pauses. "Continue." He said smiling.

"Hmm, I like that Idea." She said smiling then looking down at the menu that was next to the phone, "I want..." She said looking it over. "Popcorn!" She said in the voice of a little girl.

"Fine with me." He said looking mischievously at her. And she smiled back. He dialed '0' then waited for someone to answer. "Hi can we get a bag of popcorn sent to room 367." And Phoebe was giggling. 'Yes sir, it'll be there in a few minutes.' and he hung up.

"What should we do until then?" She asked giving him a mischievous smile.

He saw the smile and knew exactly what she was talking about then just to tease her, "Do you want to look out the balcony?"

Her smile disappeared because she didn't know he was teasing her, "Oh, Okay." She said the disappointment in her voice. She started walking towards the door to the balcony and he grabbed her hand with enough force to bring her stumbling back to him into his arms and he kissed her, passionately. They kissed until someone knocked on the door. 'Room Service' they heard from the other side. They started walking to the door but Cole stopped remembering what Phoebe was wearing then she realized it too and she ran into the bathroom.

Cole walked to the door and opened it. "Hi thanks," He paused walked over to his wallet on the table and pulled out 3 one dollar bills. "I'm assuming the food will be put on the tab along with the room?" He asked a little curious and the guy nodded, the man noticed Cole was well half naked and he remembered hearing a girl giggling on the other side of the phone, "Did you get sum?" The guy asked smiling.

"Excuse me?" Cole asked even though he knew what the guy was talking about.

"You know, the girl, that's hiding in the bathroom." The guy asked staying at the door entry because he knew Cole could easily knock out some of his teeth with one punch.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you're talking about." Cole said crossing his arms getting defensive.

"Alright, alright, here's your popcorn man," The guy said raising his hands up in defense, "Is she younger?"

Phoebe had been listening to the conversation and decided to walk to the boys. "Yeah as a matter of fact. I am.Ya got a problem with that?" She said walking over to Cole and he put his arm around her waist.

The guy wasn't really expecting this to happen, "Riiiiight, well here's your popcorn. I don't need a tip, I've taken up enough of you're time." Cole nodded. The guy handed Cole the bag of popcorn and walked out of the room closing the door behind him.

Cole turned towards Phoebe keeping his arm around her waist, "Well that was interesting."

"Yeah," She looked down at the popcorn, "Come here." She said walking over to the bed and sitting down with the popcorn and starting to eat it. He followed her and sat down next to her and took a piece and waited until she was no longer chewing and threw it, trying to throw it into her mouth but it missed and went down her shirt, she looked at him mischievously.

"What's your plan Mr.Turner?" She asked even though she knew that He didn't do it on purpose. He moved the popcorn to the nightstand and kissed her onto her back.

After a few minutes she pulled apart, "Mmmm, I like this more than popcorn."

He kissed her again and started pulling off her shirt and then she started pulling off his jeans.

When he moved his lips so he was kissing down her body, "Mmmm, Baby I love your taste." he said as he slid her panties off when he got there. He pulled himself back up so they were seeing eye to eye and he started kissing her then stopped and looked into her eyes and she nodded, he thrusted into her so hard she even jumped a little. Then he started kissing her again.

He noticed this so he slid in and out slowly at first then started getting faster until he was at the same speed when he started. He moved his lips from hers down to her neck, Phoebe moaned and Cole smiled as he started placing light kisses on her breasts. Phoebe moaned again when he started doing that.

Between Halliwell Manor _and_ Principal's Office

"Yes...Principal Johnson, what are you doing calling at this hour of the night?" Grams asked confused.

"Miss Halliwell, do you know where Phoebe is right now?" The Principal asked.

"I believe Prue said she was spending the night at her friend's house, Suzi Martin's house..." She paused. "May I ask why you need to know?"

"Miss Halliwell, I think you should call Mrs.Martin." The Principal said in a deep tone.

"Alright. If you need anything else just call me back." Grams said and hung up.

She dialed Suzi's number and her mom picked up. "Hello?" The voice over the phone answered.

"Julie, good. Do you know where Phoebe is?" Grams said quickly.

"Penny, what's wrong? Is Phoebe missing?" Julie said concerned.

"I just need to know if she was spending the night at your house tonight."

"I, I don't, hold on. 'SUZI'" Grams heard on the other line Suzi running down the stairs, " 'yeah?' "

"Was Phoebe spending the night tonight?"

"No, why?" Suzi asked confused.

"Penny said that Phoebe said she was spending the night here."

"She's probably with Cole." Suzi blurted out even though she knew she wasn't supposed to tell anybody, even though everyone knew.

Grams heard her say that last part, "Who's Cole?" She asked curiously.

"No one," She said trying to make it convincing.

"Suzanne Michelle Martin, spill!" Julie said starting to get angry.

"Fine fine, even though Phoebe's going to kill me when she finds out. Cole is Phoebe's boyfriend, annnnnd he's a senior."

"WHAT?!?!?!?" Both Grams and Julie said at the same time.

"All I know is that Phoebe was going somewhere with Cole tonight because she was staying afterschool." She said then going for the stairs and Julie let her go.

"Listen Julie, I'll call you back later." Grams said and hung up.

"Phoebe Halliwell, you are in BIG Trouble," She muttered under her breath as she dialed Phoebe's cell phone number.

Cole and Phoebe's Hotel Room

Phoebe and Cole were sleeping and her cell phone was sitting on the nightstand and when it rang it woke both her and Cole up. She picked up the phone and answered it, not bothering to see who it was calling.

"Hello?" She asked tiredly as Cole started kissing down her neck and biting her earlobe. And she started laughing, "Stooooppppp it, I'm trying to ta-ta-talk." but she kept laughing because then he started to tickle her.

"Phoebe...Who are you talking to?" Grams asked and Phoebe stopped laughing when she realized who it was, 'Stupid, you are sooooo Damn Stupid!!' she thought to herself.

"Grams!? Why are you calling? It's," She looked at the clock. "After Midnight, I was trying to sleep."

"Well you ain't sleepin now so who were you talking to just now?" (Plz xcuze my countriness.) Grams asked in a sassy tone.

"Umm, I was talking to...to...to...to, to, t-t-t-t-o-o-o-o um to..." Phoebe sais stuttering on her words because she couldn't think of what to say, she never did IMPROV like Prue and Piper had.

Cole stopped tickling and kissing her and listened to the conversation as Phoebe put the phone on speaker phone.

* * *

MUAHHHHH CLIFF HANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!Sorry it took soooooo long to update, I kinda went brain dead...REVIEW!!!!!!!!!


End file.
